Increasing evidence suggests that cancer/tumor development is due to a rare population of cells, termed cancer stem cells (CSCs) (Dick, 2009; Jordan, 2009; Reya et al., 2001) that are uniquely able to initiate and sustain disease. In addition, experimental evidence indicates that conventional chemotherapeutics, characterized by their ability to inhibit cell proliferation of cancer cell lines (Shoemaker, 2006) or reduce tumor burden in murine models (Frese and Tuveson, 2007), are ineffective against human CSCs (Guan et al., 2003; Li et al., 2008). This resistance to chemotherapeutics is coupled with indiscriminate cytotoxicity that often affects healthy stem and progenitor cells, leading to dose restriction and necessitating supportive treatment (Smith et al., 2006). Recent examples along these lines include selective induction of apoptosis (Gupta et al., 2009; Raj et al., 2011) that remains to be tested in normal SCs and in the human system. Accordingly, the identification of agents that target CSCs alone is now critical to provide truly selective anti-cancer drugs for pre-clinical testing.
Normal and neoplastic SCs are functionally defined by a tightly controlled equilibrium between self-renewal vs. differentiation potential. In the case of CSCs, this equilibrium shifts towards enhanced self-renewal and survival leading to limited differentiation capacity that eventually allows for tumor growth. In contrast to direct toxic effects that equally affect normal SCs, an alternative approach to eradicate CSCs is by modification of this equilibrium in favor of differentiation in an effort to exhaust the CSC population. The identification of molecules that selectively target somatic CSCs while sparing healthy SC capacity would therefore be useful for the development of novel diagnostics and therapeutic treatments to selectively target human CSCs.
Hematological malignancies are types of cancer that affect blood, bone marrow and lymph nodes. Hematological malignancies may derive from either of the two major blood cell lineages: myeloid and lymphoid cell lines. Examples of myeloid malignancies include acute myeloid leukemia and chronic myeloid leukemia.
While myeloid malignancies are all generally considered to arise from precursors of the myeloid lineage in the bone marrow, they are highly divergent in presentation, pathology and treatment. For example, the 2008 World Health Organization Classification for Myeloproliferative Neoplasms (See Tefferi et al. Cancer, September 1st, pp. 3842-3847 (2009); also Vannucchi et al. Advances in Understanding and Management of Myeloproliferative Neoplasms CA Cancer J. Clin. 2009; 59:171-191, both hereby incorporated by reference), identifies 5 different classification schemes for myeloid neoplasms, and places acute myeloid leukemia (AML) in a separate category from chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) and other myeloproliferative neoplasms. Furthermore, CML is often characterized as containing the BCR-Abl translocation which is absent in AML. Preferred treatments for leukemias, such as myeloid malignancies, would target leukemic cells without unduly affecting hematopoietic stem cell populations.
Thioridazine is a dopamine receptor antagonist that belongs to the phenothiazine drug group and is used as an anti-psychotic. It has been in clinical use since 1959, however because of concerns about cardiotoxicity and retinopathy at high doses this drug is not commonly prescribed, and is reserved for patients who have failed to respond to, or have contraindications for more widely used antipsychotics. Schizophrenic patients receiving dopamine receptor antagonist medication at doses deemed effective for schizophrenia have been reported to have a reduced incidence of rectum, colon, and prostate cancer compared to the general population.
Cytarabine (AraC) is a DNA synthesis inhibitor and the gold-standard chemotherapeutic used in both induction and consolidation therapy of adult human AML. However, this treatment poses significant morbidity and mortality risks at high doses (Estey and Dohner, 2006).
There is a need for novel methods and compositions for the treatment of cancer and in particular for methods for the treatment and prognosis of acute myeloid leukemia.